Ciruela y Tulipán
by Freeandbored
Summary: Lars conoce a una persona muy peculiar que le cambiará la vida (Inspirado en un cuento infantil)


Ciruela y Tulipán

En sus ratos libres, a Lars le gusta admirar su jardín. Hay rosas, girasoles, geranios, y claro, tulipanes que son sus favoritos. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo está trabajando, es muy dedicado y lo cuida con esmero. Sus hermanos menores admiran aquel jardín tan amplio y de colores brillantes cada vez que van a visitarlo. Y aunque él no lo admite, lo enorgullece.

Aquel día estaba despejado y el clima si bien no era el mejor, por lo menos era agradable, así que aprovechó para regar sus flores. Respiró profundo para despejar su mente, miró al cielo, tratando de olvidarse de sus ocupaciones, disfrutando de la soledad en la que siempre se encontraba.

Empezó a invadirlo la nostalgia, y vinieron a su mente recuerdos de su niñez cuando jugaba en el jardín a perseguir al conejo que tenía de mascota; cuando en días como esos solía mirar las flores del patio e imaginar cómo sería si él fuera tan pequeño como la heroína de ese cuento que le leía todas las noches a sus hermanos. Eso era más como un entretenimiento solitario, una forma de escape que con el tiempo quedaría en el olvido, pero que en ese momento surgía con la misma intensidad de aquellos tiempos.

Suspiró con desdén, tratando de apartar esa nostalgia que le parecía innecesaria. Ahora era un hombre adulto, no debería perder su tiempo en pensar en tonterías de ese tipo. El peso de la realidad era mayor al de sus fantasías de niño. De pronto, notó que un ave trataba insistente de tomar lo que había dentro del único tulipán rosado claro entre todos los rojos y naranjas.

Se acercó, y vio lo que le pareció era una persona diminuta, ésta al verlo se escondió detrás de los pétalos. Él se sintió confundido, convenciéndose de que probablemente había visto mal. Asustó al ave y se acercó con cuidado a la flor tan única que parecía hipnotizarlo. Él le tendió la mano, ella se veía atemorizada.

"N-no... te... haré daño" dijo sintiéndose absurdo.

La personita aun desconfiando se subió a su mano, él la tomó delicadamente, creyendo que estaba soñando. Ella hizo un gesto de dolor y él pudo ver que aquella ave la había lastimado. La llevó adentro, ella protestó al principio, pero ya antes había tenido problemas con algunos animales y todavía estaba asustada.

La colocó en el escritorio.

"¿Qué eres?" le preguntó viéndola de arriba abajo mientras curaba su brazo.

"Oye, me llamo Mei" contestó molesta, pero con la voz más dulce que Lars había escuchado en su vida.

"¿De dónde vienes?"

"Apenas llegué aquí, nací en un campo no muy lejos de este lugar. Pensé que estaría bien si vivía un tiempo en tus flores, yo misma la cambié de color" dijo con orgullo.

Lars la contempló, parecía una preciosa y delicada hada, con largo cabello castaño oscuro adornado con una pequeña flor rosada y usaba un vestido del mismo color. Al sentirse observada por aquel extraño hombre, empezó a sentirse incomoda de nuevo.

"Será mejor que me vaya" dijo ella.

"No me molesta que te quedes, es peligroso estar afuera… o por lo menos quédate unos días en lo que sana tu brazo" le pidió él de pronto como si no pudiera contenerse.

Ella lo pensó por un momento, pero aceptó. El ave la había asustado, aunque ese hombre tampoco le inspiraba mucha confianza, sin embargo con el brazo lastimado no podría andar afuera como si nada.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que él fue a cocinar algo y cuando regresó ella estaba dormida. Todavía no creía que hubiera encontrado a una mujercita en una flor. Improvisó una pequeña habitación en una caja y cuando ella despertó, ya estaba en una camita. Él estaba sentado leyendo y entonces ella le agradeció.

Él la observaba, le parecía una flor, y sintió una enorme necesidad de protegerla. Ella también lo veía, ya no le tenía miedo, después de todo él la había curado y le había hecho una camita pero todavía no sabía si era de fiar, así que empezó a hacerle muchas preguntas.

"Me salvaste y todavía no sé tu nombre"

"Me llamo Lars"

"¿Vives con alguien?"

"No, sólo somos Miffy y yo" dijo señalando a su conejito.

"¿Tienes familia? Una vez vi un ave cuidando su nido, me pareció muy bonito, todos eran de color rojo".

"Tengo una hermana y un hermano, mira" y le enseñó la foto que estaba en una mesita en la sala.

"Tienen el mismo color de ojos, igual que aquellas aves que tenían el mismo color de plumas" dijo ella observando la foto atentamente fijándose en todos los detalles. "Yo no sé mucho de mi familia, he vivido en flores desde que tengo memoria".

"¿Has estado sola mucho tiempo?"

"Tengo recuerdos borrosos de estar con gente como yo. No he tenido noción de cuánto tiempo he estado yendo de un sitio a otro. Eres la primera persona con la que hablo desde esos días". Al decir esto sonrió melancólicamente.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Afuera, una fina lluvia empezó a caer. Ella miró hacía la ventana, y luego volteó a verlo:

"Gracias de nuevo por salvarme, de no ser por ti, ahora estaría intentando guarecerme en aquella flor. Me gustan las flores, pero no es un lugar muy cómodo para dormir" dijo haciendo un gesto que él encontró adorable.

"No fue nada. Es un poco tarde, debo irme a dormir, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar. Tal vez pueda conseguirte algo mejor que esa caja".

"Está bien así, es mucho más cómoda que la flor".

Se llevó la caja a su habitación pues le parecía un lugar más seguro. Él se acostó con la mente llena de pensamientos confusos, sintiéndose como en un sueño, no creía que la conversación que había tenido con ese pequeño ser hubiera sido real. Se durmió pronto, rendido por todas las emociones que aparecieron tan de repente.

Ella tardó en dormirse, lo contempló por unos minutos. Pensó en ese giro tan repentino en su vida, ese hombre tenía una pinta muy intimidante, y aun así la había tratado con tanta delicadeza y la había salvado.

Nunca había hablado con un humano, sí los había visto, incluso los observaba cuando vivía en los parques, pero tenía muy presente lo que los de su tipo le habían dicho: _"Los humanos son peligrosos, no debes dejar que te vean o seguro querrán matarte"_. Era una de las cosas que apenas recordaba, además de saber que algunos habían perecido a causa de ellos. Sin embargo, ahora estaba en casa de uno, y aunque al principio le tenía miedo, ahora se sentía segura. De todas formas, se prometió que no confiaría en él tan rápidamente. Se durmió poco a poco, arrullada por la calidez de su nuevo "hogar".

Lars despertó un poco sobresaltado pensando en el sueño loco que acababa de tener. Entonces, vio la caja. Mei aun dormía. "No fue un sueño" se dijo. Ella despertó.

"Buenos días" lo saludó con voz adormilada y una sonrisa.

"B-buenos días, ¿cómo está tu brazo?".

"Aun duele. Hmmm, no quiero ser una molestia, pero quisiera tomar un baño..." Dijo ella un poco avergonzada.

Él le llevó un recipiente con agua tibia, y dándole privacidad, la dejó a solas mientras él hacía lo propio en otro cuarto. Minutos después, él le preguntó si estaba lista, ella le dijo que sí, y la llevó a la cocina. Desayunaron en silencio.

"¿Hasta cuándo regresarás?" Le preguntó ella con un tono preocupado.

"Al atardecer, ¿Estarás bien sola?"

"Me las arreglaré, recuerda que estoy acostumbrada"

"Quédate en un solo lugar así podré encontrarte cuando llegue"

"Está bien"

Cuando él se fue, Mei se puso a explorar la casa, aun con el brazo lastimado seguía siendo ágil. El lugar era enorme, a ella le pareció que incluso era demasiado grande para que él viviera sólo. Se acercó al conejo, lo acarició y éste en seguida se dejó hacer mimos. Después lo usó para dar un paseo por el resto de la casa.

Volvió a ver la foto que él le había enseñado, suspiró un poco porque por lo menos él tenía a otras dos personas que se parecían a él, mientras que ella estaba sola, aun así, sentía que él le daba una sensación de soledad. Después de dar tantas vueltas, regresaron al lugar en el que estaban al principio, ella comió lo que él le había dejado, e intentó matar el tiempo hablando con el conejo.

Lars pasó gran parte del día pensando en ella, esperando que no se hiciera daño y que no fuera a escapar, estuvo tan distraído que varios de sus colegas se lo hicieron saber. Él no les dio explicaciones, pues no había forma de aclarar cuál era su situación actual.

Llamó a su hermana, todavía pensando que era una locura lo que estaba pasando. Le pidió prestada una vieja casa de muñecas. Cuando Emma le preguntó el motivo, él trató de inventar la mejor excusa, pero ella se la prestó de todas formas pensando que tal vez él quería arreglarla.

Cuando él regresó, encontró a Mei sentada cantando con voz melancólica, mientras jugaba con la flor de su cabello.

"Regresé" dijo titubeando.

"¡Por fin!"

"Mira, te traje algo" decía él poniendo con cuidado la casita en la mesa.

Ella se quedó sorprendida. La casita era perfecta para su tamaño. Tenía varios cuartos, sin mencionar que incluso había ropita que podría quedarle.

"¿Te gusta?" Preguntó él tímidamente.

"Es muy bonita… Espera, esto va muy rápido, ¿estás seguro que puedo vivir allí?".

"Sí... vivo solo, no me molestaría tener una inquilina"

Ella lo miró fijamente, él hacía un esfuerzo por parecer indiferente, pero ella podía sentir su preocupación, así que aceptó su regalo.

"Gracias".

A partir de allí, empezaron una inusual amistad. Él a veces la llevaba en el bolsillo de la camisa cuando estaban en la casa o hablaban durante horas antes de dormir cuando él no tenía que trabajar al día siguiente. Ella le contaba sus aventuras: viajando de campo en campo, defendiéndose de algunos animales que la confundían con su presa, haciéndose amiga de otros. Algunas partes las exageraba, pero él la escuchaba con interés, era su cuento favorito hecho realidad.

En ocasiones, ella le cantaba cuando lo veía desanimado. Otras veces, la llevaba al jardín, y ella solo por sorprenderlo, cambiaba de color algunas flores para que desentonaran con las demás. Ella se reía traviesamente, y a él lo invadía una sensación cálida y tierna que hacía que su corazón latiera rápido.

Algunas personas decían que desde hacía tiempo lo veían distinto ¿Feliz? ¿Distraído? Ambas, tal vez, aunque, él siempre había sido muy misterioso y rara vez demostraba otro semblante que no fuera aquel tan distante que todos conocían. Lo que sea que le estuviera pasando, esperaban que fuera bueno. Se decía que tal vez se había conseguido novia, pero era algo que pocos creyeron y se apagó pronto el rumor.

Cierto día, ella notó que su brazo estaba mejor, y se lo hizo saber.

"Mira, ya sanó..."

"Me alegra saberlo"

"Supongo que este es el ¿fin...?"

"¿Eh? ¿Quieres irte?"

"La verdad es que no, pero no quiero estorbarte..."

"No lo haces" replicó de inmediato.

Desde hacía varios días, y a partir de aquél rumor, empezó a cuestionarse acerca de ese sentimiento que lo invadía cuando ella sonreía o lo hacía reír con sus ocurrencias, ¿Era amor? Le parecía imposible, pues ella era diminuta, y él de tamaño normal, así que jamás podrían estar juntos y ese pensamiento lo entristecía. Ahora que ella mencionaba que quizá debían separarse, pensaba que no se sentía dispuesto a dejarla ir de su vida, pues gracias a ella, empezó a tener motivos para volver a soñar, y para sonreír.

Ella estaba en esa misma situación, con cada día que pasaba, empezaba a extrañarlo cada vez más cuando él no estaba en casa. De pronto, se preguntó cuáles eran sus sentimientos por él, se sentía agradecida y a salvo, pero también se sentía feliz cuando él llegaba a casa y la enternecía su tímida sonrisa. Recordaba que en una ocasión, había visto a una pareja en el parque, se abrazaban y parecían muy felices, por un momento, deseó poder estar así con él, pero era imposible que ocurriera.

Así que cuando vio que él se sonrojaba al decirle que no le estorbaba, sintió que ya no había escape y realmente lo amaba. Esto era un problema. Así que decidió que lo mejor era irse y olvidarse de él. Se marcharía esa misma noche.

"Te amo, pero lo nuestro en imposible" pensó ella viéndolo dormir.

Le lanzó un beso y salió del cuarto con ayuda de Miffy. Ya en el jardín, contempló la luz de la luna, muy en el fondo de su corazón deseó no dejarlo, y encontrar una solución a sus problemas. Entonces, una flor empezó a brillar y ella se acercó a ver.

Lars escuchó un ruido tenue, y despertó. Buscó a Mei con la vista y no la encontró en la casita, se asustó y empezó a llamarla, pero ella no contestaba. Miffy ni siquiera estaba en su lugar. La angustia empezó a invadirlo.

"Mei, regresa... te necesito... te amo" murmuró derrotado al no encontrarla por ninguna parte. Miffy, al verlo, corrió al patio.

Lars lo siguió, y vio un resplandor que parecía envolver a Mei, ella estaba encima de una flor. Él trató de llamarla, pero una voz se lo impidió.

 _"No te preocupes, estará bien. Ha estado apartada de su gente por mucho tiempo, pero ahora sabemos que ya encontró el lugar al que pertenece"._

Al decir esto, el destello se hizo más intenso y él tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Cuando por fin pudo abrirlos, encontró a Mei acostada en el pasto cerca de las flores y... su tamaño había cambiado, ahora parecía una humana. Él se quitó la camiseta y la cubrió llevándola adentro. La arropó con una manta, pues estaba fría, pero aún respiraba.

"Mei, despierta" le dijo suavemente, abrazándola.

"Lars ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué sucedió?"

"No lo sé... creo que recibimos algo de ayuda"

Ella sonrió y le acarició la cara. Él tomó su mano y la besó.

"Mei, no te vayas, te amo, quiero que te quedes conmigo"

"Yo también te amo. Me quedaré, de todos modos no podría irme estando así" dijo ruborizándose al sentir su falta de ropa debajo de la manta.

Al decir esto, rieron y se besaron dulcemente. La llevó a su cama, y durmieron abrazados, pues ninguno quería soltarse. A la mañana siguiente, ella despertó antes, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo junto al de él, se sintió feliz. Él despertó minutos más tarde y sonrió al comprobar que de nuevo no estaba soñando y la tenía entre sus brazos. Después de todo, la vida puede parecer un cuento de hadas.

* * *

Nota: escribí esto por mi cumpleaños ^^ aunque ya tenía el borrador abandonado, pero aquí está.


End file.
